


На обратной стороне Завесы

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, стеб, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Андрасте с интересом наблюдала, как догорает её труп. Что ж, смерть ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО любопытная штука.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	На обратной стороне Завесы

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам что-то показалось, возможно, вам не показалось.

Андрасте с интересом наблюдала, как догорает её труп. Что ж, смерть — действительно любопытная штука.

— Знаешь, обычно смертные не слишком любят наблюдать за собственной кончиной, — раздалось откуда-то слева.

Андрасте обернулась бы, если бы понимала, где у нее голова и есть ли она вообще. Но что-то она точно сделала и существо рядом все-таки разглядеть смогла.

— Эм, да?

— Не то чтобы вы редко умирали простой смертью, и не то чтобы совсем никто не наблюдал за своими последними минутами, но еще никто с таким интересом не рассматривал собственные догорающие останки, — сказал дух.

— Думаю, это потому, что я не испытываю боли, — Андрасте захотелось нахмуриться и почесать подбородок, но, будучи то ли куском света, то ли лужей энергии, сделать это не представлялось возможным.

— Подозреваю, в этом должна быть своя прелесть. Насколько мне известно, смертные боль не слишком-то жалуют. Ну, ты достаточно насмотрелась? Не ощущаешь того, что тебе пора? — дух колыхнулся вопросительно (или Андрасте приняла желаемое за действительное?).

— Пора куда?

— Дальше.

— Э? Куда это — дальше? Я же и так умерла и попала в Тень, — растерялась Андрасте.

— За пределы Тени. Туда, куда уходят души умерших.

— Я думала, что умершие уходят в Тень.

— Дорогуша, ты была магессой и торчала в Тени достаточно часто, чтобы заметить, что здесь НЕТ душ умерших, а только духи и демоны, — по духу прошла недовольная чуть светящаяся фиолетовым рябь.

— Я как-то никогда не думала об этом, — растерялась Андрасте.

И ведь верно, никаких призраков умерших она в Тени никогда не встречала. Фантомные воспоминания, что она хранила — какие-то движущиеся и говорящие картины (которые всегда казались ей пугающим сюром) — видела, но призраков умерших, с которыми можно было бы поговорить или хоть как-то взаимодействовать — нет. Иначе все маги превратились бы в каких-нибудь медиумов, которые бы только и делали, что болтали с умершими и их родственниками. Андрасте отвлеклась от размышлений: по всему, что было за Завесой, словно прошла тонкая кружевная рябь, и вот уже её прах разлетается, ползет пылью и грязью по камням опустевшей площади, и только раненый Хавард пытается сквозь слезы собрать то, что от нее осталось. Смертельный алый цветок распускается на его боку, отнимая жизнь.

— Ох, Хавард! — Андрасте обеспокоенно летает вокруг друга и соратника.

— Его время, похоже, скоро тоже подойдет, — бесстрастно проговорил Дух.

— Это несправедливо! Он был… Он есть хороший человек, — Андрасте эмоционально сверкает и колышется в воздухе. — Он не заслуживает смерти!

— Никто не заслуживает, она просто есть, — голос духа все такой же отстраненный и спокойный.

— Если я умерла, это не значит, что я стала бесполезной, — упрямства Андрасте было не занимать. — Хавард! Хавард! Ты слышишь меня? Я не дам тебе умереть!

Магесса она или нет, в конце-то концов! Пусть и мертвая. Она знала о возможностях духов достаточно.

Просочиться сквозь Завесу целиком не удалось (хотя в месте ее смерти она была по-настоящему тонкой!), но было достаточно направить собственную энергию на излечение раны хотя бы сквозь протиснутую через нее руку. Воздействие реального мира было ужасающим! Рука чуть не превратилась в искаженную демоническую клешню. Но сделанного было достаточно, чтобы Хавард не умер.

— Вот и славненько! — воскликнула Андрасте и посмотрела на духа.

— Знаешь, почему мудрые духи не стремятся сквозь Завесу?

— И почему же?

— Потому что мудрые! — фыркнул дух, возмущенно потрескивая и колыхаясь в воздухе. — А теперь тебе пора.

— Спасибо, но я останусь здесь. Хочу посмотреть, как быстро под Мафератом трон зашатается и загорится.

— Ты понимаешь, что тебя никто не увидит? Ты смогла воздействовать на смертного только лишь потому, что после твоей смерти прошло немного времени и Завеса была тонка. Больше так не выйдет, со дня твой смерти только что минул год.

— У тебя несмешной юмор.

— У меня нет чувства юмора, я дух! — возмутился дух. — За завесой время идет иначе. Когда ты помогала смертному, с момента твоей смерти уж несколько дней как минуло.

— Это место отстой!

— Наслаждайся, — дух колыхнулся и куда-то поплыл.

— Погоди! Ты куда?

— У меня были дела, вообще-то. Я остановился возле твоей смерти только по доброте душевной.

— Но ты же должен был отправить мою душу дальше!

— Я просто собирался облегчить тебе задачу. Смертные всегда так растеряны после смерти. О боже, я СМЕРТНЫЙ и я вдруг УМЕР! Вот это номер! — дух пискляво передразнил всех людей разом. — Если вам объяснить, что происходит, вы переходите Дальше быстрее и не засоряете пространство Тени. Что бы вы ни думали, если раздувать бычий пузырь долго, он неминуемо лопнет! А я совершенно не стремлюсь в мир смертных.

***

— Хенке, ты только представь, они говорят: будто я была замужем за Мофератом! Это даже звучит смешно! Этому мерзкому предателю нужно было бы оскопиться, чтобы хоть немного понравиться мне! Ах, моя Елисей, как я по ней скучаю, — Андрасте искрилась возмущением.

— Хватит звать меня так. Я дух! У меня нет имени! И хватит меня преследовать!

— Я тебя не преследую! Ты мой друг!

— Как ты вечно находишь меня? — устало пробубнил дух.

— О, ты был прав, Тень в сущности довольно небольшое место — как бычий пузырь! — рассмеялась Андрасте. — Так о чем это я? Ах да! Люди создали вокруг меня культ, что лестно, но пишут в своих противных книжках, что я была замужем за этим куском дерьма! Да мне мужчины даже не нравились никогда.

— Избавь меня от подробностей своей личной жизни! — взмолился Хенке.

— Нет, ну ты послушай! Я и мужской член в одном предложении. И никого не смутило, что я с Елисей спала в одном шатре, проводила с ней почти все свое время и даже целовала ее!? — кажется, возмущению Андрасте не было предела.

— Крепкая женская дружба? — зачем-то ляпнул Хенке и тут же пожалел: смертная разразилась очередной бесконечной тирадой.

***

— Что на этот раз? — застонал дух, видя приближающийся силуэт смертной.

— Хенке, ты не представляешь! — завопила Андрасте на подлете.

— И не хочу, — обреченно пробормотал дух, зная, что его все равно проигнорируют.

— Эти мерзкие, отвратительные, вонючие, тупые людишки ругаются, поминая мои сиськи! И трусы! И жопу!

Хенке подумал, что если бы неупокоенная душа могла загореться от праведного гнева, она бы и загорелась.

— А ещё они переврали всё, что я говорила о Создателе. И теперь моим именем превращают жизнь магов в ужас!

— Смертные, — если бы у Хенке были плечи, он бы ими пожал.

— Я этого так не оставлю! — еще секунда и сам дух Решимости проиграл бы Андрасте в решимости.

— Не стоит, — вяло попытался переубедить смертную Хенке.

Конечно же, безрезультатно.

***

— Они сожгли Жанну!

— И тебе привет, — Хенке оторвался от созерцания отражения звездного неба в Завесе.

— И Справедливость со мной теперь не разговаривает.

— Почему его ты зовешь Справедливостью, а меня — Хенке?

— А ведь он не исказил ни одного моего слова, передал всё в точности. И девочка проповедовала моими словами, но эта курица на неудобном золотом троне моим именем приказала сжечь её за ересь!

Ох, ну конечно, Хенке не удостоится ответа на свой вопрос.

— А я…

— Даже не думай!

— Ну уж нет! Я же говорил, что так и будет! Так происходит каждый раз. А вы совершенно ничему не учитесь! — вспылил Хенке.

— В смысле каждый раз?

— В прямом.

Андрасте излучала такой острый интерес, что им можно было что-нибудь проткнуть. Хенке захотелось тяжело вздохнуть, как это делали смертные.

— Ладно, слушай. До создания Завесы…

***

— Сначала они приписали мне секс с Создателем…

— Не секс, а брак.

— Не перебивай, Хенке! Сначала секс с Создателем, потом культ моего имени, а теперь Песнь Света, в которой не хватает только абзаца “убей любого, кто тебе не нравится, а если это Тевинтерец, то убей, даже если он тебе понравился”!

— А ты чего ожидала? Может, попробуешь еще раз воззвать к их совести и разуму?

— Спасибо, не хотелось бы, чтобы очередную Жанну сожгли.

— Сейчас в моде усекновение головы, — хихикнул дух.

— Способ казни — не повод для шуток, Хенке! — возмутилась Андрасте.

— Ну и что ты собираешься делать со всем этим? Ты не можешь повлиять на мир смертных. Тебе уже давно пора быть Дальше, а ты тут пытаешься жить из-за Завесы.

— Они же не понимают, что творят.

— Ну ты же понимала, что творишь, объединяя племена и завоевывая земли. Поверь, они тоже все прекрасно понимают.

— Я не думала, что выйдет это… Я просто пыталась принести в мир немного гармонии.

— Ага. Немного гармонии в мир и чутка земель для своих соплеменников. И замечу: я тебя не осуждаю.

***

— Хенке, ты просто не представляешь, какой наглости набрался Тевинтер!

Дух оторвался от созерцания художника, рисовавшего потрясающей красоты пейзаж, и посмотрел на Андрасте.

— Если бы с неба исчезало хотя бы по одной звезде, когда я слышу это твое “Хенке, ты не представляешь”, то звезд почти не осталось бы.

— Не смешно.

— Разве?

— Может, самую малость. Ох, не важно. Отвратительные тевинтерцы создали свою церковь!

— Надеюсь, с оргиями и вином?

— Погоди, это что ирония? — на секунду Андрасте даже забыла о чем только что возмущалась.

— Нет, что ты. Я действительно думаю, что оргии были бы куда занимательнее унылой Песни Света или Трансфигураций. У тебя, знаешь ли, не было при жизни таланта к стихосложению.

— Да я даже не писала эту заунывную муть! И против оргий ничего не имею, если все там по доброй воле, — буркнула Андрасте. — Но тебя бы не возмутило, если бы сжегшие тебя люди вдруг решили исповедовать культ твоего имени?

— Андрасте, одобряющая оргии! Да у монашек бы волосы выпали от такого знания. Хотя, пролетал я как-то мимо одного монастыря… Думаю, те монашки еще бы и тевинтерцев бы на их оргиях чему-нибудь научили.

***

— Они все-таки притащились к моим останкам, представляешь! И даже Драконицу завалили. Какие смелые.

— А толку-то? В урне просто пепел от сгоревшей кожи, мяса и всего того, из чего вы там состоите, — отмахнулся Хенке и вернулся к умиротворяющему созерцанию падающих снежинок.

— Но им правда нужно помочь! У них там Мор!

— А у меня тут ты, но что-то я не вижу толпы спасателей и сочувствующих.

— Представь себе, сколько мертвых душ тут будет, если Мор распространится. А если они не захотят уходить?

— С чего бы им не захотеть? На моей памяти ты единственная душа, задержавшаяся здесь так долго.

— Если они встретят Невесту Создателя, то…

— Ты ужасна!

— Спасибо, Хенке! — Андрасте чмокнула духа (точнее сделала то, что можно в мире духов трактовать таковым).

— Еще раз так сделаешь, и я передумаю помогать.

— Брюзга.

— Заноза.

***

Андрасте и Хенке плавно покачивались и закидывали в себя яркие шарики снов, как конфетки, глядя на полыхающие руины кирквольской церкви.

— У Справедливости все-таки подгорело, — Андрасте закинула в себя серебрящийся сон младенца и “зажмурилась” от удовольствия — радость и умиротворение растеклись внутри.

— Я говорил, что смертные до добра не доведут и нужно держаться от них подальше.

— Но со мной-то ты дружишь.

— Технически ты уже добрых пару столетий — или больше? — мертва.

— И что с ним теперь будет?

— Со смертным или со Справедливостью?

— С обоими?

— Тут уж как решит эта дамочка с посохом.

— А ведь такие благие намерения были, даже благородные, я бы сказала.

— Благими намерениями дорога на костерок вымощена, тебе ли не знать.

— И то верно. Слушай, где ты собирал эти сны? Потрясающе вкусные.

— Что, досматривать не будешь?

— У меня все время мира, никуда ужасные последствия этой дурости не денутся ближайших лет пятьдесят.

***

— Хенке! Хенке! — Андрасте лихорадочно носилась по тени в попытках отыскать друга.

— Не кричи, — дух осторожно выплыл из-за огромного камня и подозрительно огляделся по сторонам.

— Я так боялась, что тебя могла засосать эта огромная дырень! Я бы этого не перенесла!

— Я тоже. Превратиться в какую-то стремную фигню из плоти? Бр-р-р!

***

— Вестница Андрасте — не слишком ли пафосный титул? — фыркнула Андрасте, наблюдая за тощей, как щепка, магессой, которую и из-за посоха-то еле видно было. Их там в круге совсем не кормят?

— Тебе, по крайней мере, не пришлось притворяться Андрасте и вышвыривать смертную через дырку, которая могла засосать тебя в реальный мир! — Хенке ворчал даже больше обычного.

— Мне было бы сложновато притворяться Андрасте.

— И то верно. Надеюсь, они там придумают, как закрыть эту огромную дырень.

— Очень надеюсь, что план будет составлять не тот лысый идиот! Судя по твоим рассказам, он в этом плох вот уже добрую тысячу лет.

— Вообще-то, я говорил ему, что планирование — это не его, но кто бы меня слушал. Ты вот много слушаешь?

— Я, по крайней мере, не создаю проблем после смерти.

— Да неужели? — протянул Хенке. — Может, поиграем в игру “отведи невесту к Создателю”?

— Если ты не заткнешься, я тебя поцелую!

— Чуть что, так сразу к тяжелому оружию переходишь.

— Поцелую, Хенке!


End file.
